Puppet
by MilyTusaki161
Summary: Dear nine year old Artemis Fowl is trapped in an art gallery brought to life without his family or bodyguard, Butler, to save him. Now, Artemis must survive this living hell in order to escape before he becomes his gallery's next Puppet...Rated T for violence and language later on


Artemis Fowl and Ib are not my own but the plot is...PLease Review and fav...Thank you and enjoy

Welcome_ to my world that's painted with sadness. There's no light of Sun and you can't hear any sound at all. Here I am waiting silently for you, Father. Why were you so cruel to leave poor Mary alone?_

Artemis walked with his parents through the main door of the art gallery. The name was unimportant to the young boy as he could care less, the artist barely even running through his mind. He was forced into this art-viewing by his Mother and Father as they loved this man by the name of 'Guerana' or something of that nature. He had to travel to Japan in the one of the family's multiple private jets.

Going back to the subject, Artemis's mother, Angeline Fowl, was telling her dearest son how much he would enjoy this gallery, asking if he still had the lace handkerchief in his pocket, and telling him about how famous this artist was. Artemis Fowl the First suggested that they go to the front desk and grab some pamphlets and as they waited and spoke with the clerk before Artemis the Second asked if he could go on ahead.

"You really want to go ahead?" Artemis shook his head yes.

"Very well, have fun and don't bother anyone. Okay, love you Arty." Angeline spoke softly as she kissed her son's cheeks.

"Yes, Mother. See you soon."

The gallery, in Artemis's eyes, were a unique mixture of eerie visions and dream like characters. The art actually crept the heck out of the child, not that he'd attempt that. As he found his way upstairs, Artemis felt drawn to a canvas in the farthest corridor. It was titled "Fabricated World" and it looked more like a 9 year old child had scribbled over the entire thing, yet in a way, it had the design of a eerie, dark world where the sun would never reach. The painting gave the raven haired boy chills, and not in a good way either.

"...Oh!" Artemis gasped as he watched the lights flicker before stopping, and he glanced back down to see the floor covered with blue paint to form the phrase "Come Artemis" over and over down the hallway. The same blue paint was dripping down from the so-called "art". Artemis touched the substance and jumped back as he noticed the paint to change shape before forming the words "Come down, Artemis. I want to show something special." Artemis knew it was probably a trap of some kind but he had to find his parents too and the only way to do that was to go downstairs.

The young, pale boy sighed before walking slowly down the stairs, searching for not only his parents but for anyone. He had noticed that no one else had appeared after the lights had flickered off and he suddenly got goosebumps on his arms at the thought of being alone, without his parents or Butler. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, the front desk was empty but for the flyer on the wall behind the desk.

"Hello?" Artemis called out silently. "Anyone there?"

No response. Artemis went over to the double doors signaling the exit but turned away when he realized the means of escape were locked tightly. What was the meaning of this? The young nine year old would have to have a conversation with his Mother and Father about closing this museum when he got out of here. Walking down the hallway to the main part of the gallery, Artemis saw what appeared to be paint smeared across the tile, like someone had stepped out of the large painting on the ground. Curious but wary, the boy walked closer to study the marks created by someone or something dragging itself out of the paint like it really was the ocean. The Fowl child strolled around the fence placed around the art to keep the masses from stepping on the priceless painting, before reading the title.

_Please take me away. I desperately promise to be by your side, to be worthy of your love. I don't need the paint books, the dolls, or the dresses. Just tell me why you've left your pictures and gone..._

" The Abyss of the Deep. Hmm...An interesting title for such a weird piece of art," Artemis commented before going back to the back of the portrait, " I wonder how someone managed to kidnap my parents and Butler and still have time to mess with a painting?"

As the young child mused, he slowly reached his hand out to touch the paint, to find that his hand went under the paint. It felt like water and cold to the touch. This must be what the words were wanting to show me, Artemis Fowl the Second thought as he let his wrist, then arm, go underneath the surface of the painting. Rising to leave, the raven haired heir to the Fowl family fortune felt his feet slip from under him. He splashed head first into the cold, dark waters of the abyss, sinking like a sack of bricks. But before he could get far, something large and black swam quickly underneath the child, it's blank eyes staring at its prey, jaw opening widely to let the boy sink into it, ready to swallow him whole. Everything turned black as the air in Artemis young lungs escaped his lips and he reached for the surface, tears running from his half-closed eyes as he surrendered to the darkness, his last memory of falling into the mouth of the horrible beast waiting for him down below.


End file.
